<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The boy who couldn't breathe by GoldenMedicine165998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296899">The boy who couldn't breathe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMedicine165998/pseuds/GoldenMedicine165998'>GoldenMedicine165998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Depression, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Trauma, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMedicine165998/pseuds/GoldenMedicine165998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragedy that had his family devastated, Louis had to leave Manchester to go to London, leaving not only his home but his long-term friend behind.<br/>After 4 years he went back to Manchester to enter university. He had a slight hope to maybe run into his old friends but was also scared to face them again.<br/>But they - over the years - made other friends and their group has expended, Louis will immediately grow found of his new friends, especially of one of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A new beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for taking the time to read my story I really appreciate it. </p><p>Just a little disclaimer.<br/>This work is a fiction. Nothing happening in this story is real, the characters are also a work of fiction, nothing they do or say is to be associated with anyone else.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis was a young man that had been living in London since he was 14 years old. He had moved there after his father passed away in a tragic plane crash. He was coming back from a business trip after being away from his family for almost a year.</p><p>The tragedy had left the family devastated, and staying in the same house wasn't even an option. The moving was especially hard on Louis since he had to leave his entire life behind compared to his other siblings that were too young to remember their previous life. Not only had he lost his father he had also lost his long-time friends, Liam and Niall.</p><p>Liam Niall and Louis had met in kindergarten, since their moms had become quite close, they spend most of their weekends and free time together. They were like brothers.</p><p>When the news of the incident came, they were immediately here for him and they didn't leave his side even after the funeral. It felt like three brothers had lost their father.</p><p>The hardest part for Louis was going back to school and having to deal with all the stares and condolences from people he had never even seen before. He couldn't handle fake sadness and hypocritical sympathy. They didn't want to know how he felt they just wanted to be seen being sorry for the poor boy who lost his dad.</p><p>It was apparently the new way girls found to be more appealing and to be on his good side. Clearly that did not work out very well for them. He hated all of them. He would clench his fist every time a girl touched his arm and would take a step back when another tried to hug him. He just couldn't bear to be around women other than his family.</p><p>Usually, the boys would walk together to school and then back to their homes, they would drop Louis first since he lived the closest to the school then it was Niall, who lived at the end of the road and finally Liam, who was living in the street behind theirs. But one day the boys didn't just leave Louis, since his mom told them to all come inside the house. She seemed to have something important to tell them.</p><p>In the kitchen Liam and Niall's moms were also here.</p><p>"What's happening? What did we do this time?"</p><p>They started panicking knowing that whenever their moms were like this it was because they were about to get called out for something they did. Except that this time they had no idea what was going on.</p><p>"Jay has something to tell you. And we felt like it would be easier if everyone was here" Katy (Liam's mom) said after a little while.</p><p>"Mom? What's going on?" Louis asked intrigued and impatient.</p><p>"Well, I know it's been hard for you at school recently..."</p><p>Louis gave the boys an angry stare.</p><p>"They didn't tell me... one of your teachers called me last week and another one called me again yesterday."</p><p>"I'm fine mom."</p><p>"No you're not. How could you be."</p><p>"I will be. Just give me some time I mean come on you can't just expect me to be like before after dad died."</p><p>"I know that Louis but I don't think you can do that here."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Liam and Niall said together.</p><p>"She wants us to move, don't you?" Louis answered.</p><p>She closed her eyes and nodded slightly.</p><p>"What? No way you can't go away we can help him" Niall said.</p><p>"I'm sorry boys but I've already took my decision and I won't change my mind."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"It's not just for me right?" Louis asked slowly.</p><p>He could see the tears forming in his mother's eyes.</p><p>"What's wrong mom?"</p><p>"It's the girls... I really don't think it's okay for them to stay in this house or even just in this city... Lottie she... I found out she was writing some of her thoughts online, so I went and checked and she was talking about..."</p><p>There was a heavy silence that felt like an weight on Louis' shoulders.</p><p>"About what mom?"</p><p>"About suicide" Nora (Niall's mom) said seeing that her friend couldn't.</p><p>"Fine" Louis said before walking out of the kitchen followed by his friend.</p><p>No more worlds were needed. They all knew that his sisters were the most important thing in the world for him. Even the boys knew they wouldn't be able to make any of them change their mind. Like mother like son, they were both very stubborn.</p><p>"Louis..."</p><p>"I'm sorry I just can't..." Louis started before being interrupted by Liam.</p><p>"We know. I was going to say that we'll miss you and that we'll see each other as often as possible."</p><p>"Boys I'm..."</p><p>"Stop apologizing" this time it was Niall who stopped him.</p><p>"You don't need to apologize because you need to take care of your family and of yourself mate."</p><p>"I'll miss you boys."</p><p>"We'll miss you too" their voice was filled with sadness as they answered as one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not as planned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And what am I supposed to say to them? It's been 4 years already they probably already forgot about me."</p>
<p>"You're exaggerating darling."</p>
<p>"We haven't seen each other in 4 years mom. I didn't even tell them that we were moving that far away until we were actually settled. I was an awful friend to the both of them. I don't deserve to see them again."</p>
<p>"Lou..."</p>
<p>"I'm not going to call them. No way. We haven't been talking a lot lately and I don't want to bother them."</p>
<p>"Argh you can be so stubborn sometimes."</p>
<p>"Like mother like son mom, the apple never falls far from the tree you know."</p>
<p>They both laughed and Johannah gently kissed her son's forehead.</p>
<p>"Go wake up your siblings instead of standing here complaining."</p>
<p>"You started it."</p>
<p>Louis was walking up the stairs when he heard the girls fighting in the bathroom.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" He asked the twin sisters.</p>
<p>"Nothing" they said as if they were one.</p>
<p>"Speak. Now. Or I'll call mom."</p>
<p>"She kissed my boyfriend" Daisy screamed at her twin.</p>
<p>"He kissed me! I didn't do shit" Phoebe answered.</p>
<p>"Girls please stop screaming for fuck sake it's like 7 in the morning"</p>
<p>They both crossed their arms on their chest and stared angrily at each other.</p>
<p>"Did he do it on purpose? Your boyfriend?"</p>
<p>"Well nobody forced him to!"</p>
<p>"Phoebe what happened?"</p>
<p>"I don't know he just run towards me turned me so that I would face him and kissed me. After he looked at me weirdly and ran the other way without saying anything."</p>
<p>"Jeez... And you're fighting over that? He clearly didn't do it on purpose you do look exactly the same from behind and you have the same group of friends. I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose. What did he tell you?" Louis turned to face Daisy.</p>
<p>"That it was an accident..." She answered looking at her feet.</p>
<p>"So? What are you waiting for?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Phoebe. I shouldn't have talked to you that way."</p>
<p>"It's okay Daisy, I know we both can be idiots sometimes. I hate it when we fight."</p>
<p>"Me too."</p>
<p>The twins hugged into a tight embrace as their brother walked to the door.</p>
<p>"Me three. Could you wake up the others? I have to get ready to go."</p>
<p>"Sure. Good luck by the way. You'll do great" they said.</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>Louis entered his room and sat on the bed, holding his head between his hands.</p>
<p>"How could I call them after what I've done..." he whispered to himself.</p>
<p>As he was standing up as black hairball jumped on him and made him fall back on the bed.</p>
<p>"Easy there Clifford. I'm going to miss you too pal."</p>
<p>After playing a bit with Clifford he finished packing his bags and took them downstairs.</p>
<p>"All packed? You didn't forget anything, did you. I mean I wouldn't mind bringing it to you in case you forgot anything..."</p>
<p>"Mom stop. I'm going to be fine you don't need to worry so much."</p>
<p>"There's no use of saying this to a mom darling. It's my job to worry about you and I will never stop. Even when I'm no longer here I'll always be with you to take care of you."</p>
<p>She kissed his cheek and he hugged her.</p>
<p>"I love you mom. I'm going to miss you."</p>
<p>"I love you too Louis. I'll call you every day you better pick up your phone."</p>
<p>"Don't I always?"</p>
<p>They laughed and hugged for a few minutes in silence before being interrupted.</p>
<p>"Are you planning on taking all of his affection mom?" One sibling said.</p>
<p>"Yeah we also want to say goodbye."</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"I'm going to miss all of you guys. I'll come back every time I have the chance don't you even worry."</p>
<p>"We know you will" this time it was Lottie who talked.</p>
<p>She was the first one to go to him for a hug, the others weren't long to follow her.</p>
<p>After everyone's tears were dry, he finally got his bags into his mom's car. They all hugged one last time then he and his mom took the road, tears still in their eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A strange encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis arrived at the train station at 8 am. His train was supposed to leave at 8:20 am which enabled him to say goodbye to his mom one more time.</p>
<p>He enjoyed the travel since he hadn't had the opportunity to do so these past few years. Taking the train was fine, however, he was still not able to get even near a plane. He couldn't even handle hearing one above his head without feeling anxious, he even had panic attacks because of it.</p>
<p>Despite the view the travel felt and was indeed quite long. He arrived at the train station in Manchester at around 11 am. Wanting to rest as soon as possible he bought something to eat on the way and called a cab to get to the university.</p>
<p>He didn't live on campus but was nearby in an apartment that his mom had found and that perfectly fitted his taste. It was a nice place, very modern but still cosy. His mom had stopped by the previous week in order to decorate a bit. She wanted him to feel like home therefore she had brought furniture from their home and even pictures of family and friends.</p>
<p>Louis picked up one of the frames and looked at himself from 4 years ago, surrounded by his two best mates. The picture was taken just before he moved away. Their eyes were swollen, they had dark circles under their eyes. But they were all smiling, smiling at the thought that they would see each other soon enough. Louis felt his heart aching. Like if someone was clenching their fist around it. A tear rolled down his cheek as he put the frame back on the shelf.</p>
<p>It was around 2 pm when Louis finished unpacking and cleaning. A noise coming from his belly reminded him that he hadn't eaten anything for 3 hours which was considered a bloody long time for his stomach. He decided to take a shower and to go to the café he saw on the way there. </p>
<p>This was a pretty casual café that had a nice vibe. He liked it. He liked the music they were playing (at the moment they were playing Psycho killer which he liked quite a bit even though rock wasn't his favourite) and he liked that the place was divided in two, a working space and one to relax.</p>
<p>The working one took more space since the café was so close to university it was the perfect place to work. The walls were painted in a light olive-green colour, except for one of them that was black with things written on it that Louis didn't really look at, his eyes were locked on the shelves behind the counter which were filled with teas and coffees from all over the world. Most of the furnitures were black and white except for the ceiling lights which were beige with a touch of gold that lighted up the room even more.</p>
<p>At the back of the café, stairs could be seen. Up those stairs there was an open space, livelier. There were no chairs, just couches and pillows. Despite being smaller, more people were up there. They were laughing but weren't bothering any of the working people. That surprised him. No one looked angry or stressed here. Everyone was having a good time.</p>
<p>He knew he was going to like coming back here. And he would, as often as possible.</p>
<p>He put his bag on an empty table near the window and went up to the counter. Louis being quite small compared to other boys his age, the counter was about waist high. On his right, behind a glass window were the most adorable pastries he had ever seen. He would have understood that the cupcakes looked cute, but even the freaking carrot cake looked amazing. How could someone make a carrot cake this nice?</p>
<p>"Hello."</p>
<p>"Hello there, how can I help you?"</p>
<p>"I just arrived in town I don't really know what you have may I have the menu please?"</p>
<p>"Sure, it's right here on the wall."</p>
<p>"Thank you. What's a Special Chai?"</p>
<p>"Haha it's a Chai Tea Latte with a bit of a twist since there's a secret ingredient in it that only one person here knows. Even I don't know what it is and I've been working here longer."</p>
<p>"That sounds interesting... I'll have that and a slice of carrot cake please."</p>
<p>"Right away sir. You can go away and sit we'll bring your order to your table."</p>
<p>He smiled at her and went back to his table.</p>
<p>He pulled out a book from his bag and started reading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It is good?"</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"The book you're reading."</p>
<p>Louis looked up and in front of him stood a young man. What he immediatly noticed was his eyes, he had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.</p>
<p>"It's a bit hard to get into it at first but when you're sucked into the story you can't get out." Louis simply answered like he was talking to a friend even though he had just met him which was surprising to him considering he always had a hard time making conversation with strangers.</p>
<p>But it felt so natural that Louis didn't think much of it.</p>
<p>"You're the guy who ordered the special Chai and the carrot cake right? Arianna told me that a new and very handsome customer had ordered my favourite things on the menu, and I had to see the mystery man."</p>
<p>Louis didn't know what to answer after having been called handsome by such a good-looking guy. He sat on the empty chair next to him.</p>
<p>"Sorry if that was too blunt of me. I'm Harry. Harry Styles. Nice to meet you."</p>
<p>As he introduced himself, he gave Louis a genuine smile. Louis noticed the deep dimples that were forming on his perfect baby skin . As if it was the most natural thing in the world, Louis poked the dimple on Harry's right cheek which made his smile even bigger.</p>
<p>Louis felt his face burning.</p>
<p>"Oh my God I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking I just felt like I needed to do this. I'm sorry" he apologized frenetically.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it I'm actually glad you did it. Usually, I don't like being touched by others but weirdly enough I didn't mind that little poke you gave me. It was really cute."</p>
<p>Louis' face blushed even more which made the stranger laugh even more.</p>
<p>"So, will you tell me your name or do I have to guess?"</p>
<p>"I'm Louis Tomlinson..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Again I'm ..."</p>
<p>"If you apologize one more time, I'm definitely going to be mad at you."</p>
<p>"Sorry" he said without even thinking. That was unfortunetly a habit he couldn't seem to break.</p>
<p>Harry gave him an angry look before cracking the smile he was holding in.</p>
<p>"HARRY" Arianna yelled from the counter.</p>
<p>"Order's ready."</p>
<p>Harry got up to grab the plate and the cup. The amount of cinnamon in this order scented the air around Louis who took a deep breath to enjoy this delicious smell.</p>
<p>"There you go."</p>
<p>"Thank you. Hope it taste as good as it smells and looks."</p>
<p>"It does. It's my recipe after all. Do you mind if I stay a little bit with you? I like seeing people try my food for the first time."</p>
<p>"Your recipe? Are you a chef?"</p>
<p>A smirk appeared on his face allowing Louis to admire his dimples once more. This time he managed to hold in his need to poke them.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't go that far but I enjoy cooking so when my friend told me she wanted to create her own business, I immediately told her that I would help and so we opened this café a few months ago."</p>
<p>"You're talking about the woman who took my order?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. She's really amazing she helped me deal with a lot of personal stuff. She's an angel."</p>
<p>"You forgot the sugar idiot what if he wants to put some in his Chai." Arianna appeared behind Harry.</p>
<p>This time Louis took a moment to appreciate how gorgeous she was. Her red hair tied up in a high ponytail was like a flickering flame. She had the most adorable yet stunning freckles which made her look even more stunning. Her complexion matched perfectly her light brown sparkly eyes. The word "gorgeous" seemed to have been invented to describe her. </p>
<p>"Speak of the devil and he shall appear."</p>
<p>"Talking about me again? Jeez just ask me to marry you already" she said nudging her friend with her elbow.</p>
<p>Louis looked at them and felt something weird was happening inside him. He couldn't help but look away.</p>
<p>"You two look cute together." He said abruptly.</p>
<p>Harry and Arianna looked at each other and burst out laughing almost to the point that their eyes were watering.</p>
<p>"Did I say something I shouldn't have?"</p>
<p>Harry wiped the tear that was rolling down his cheek.</p>
<p>"No, sorry we shouldn't be laughing like that but it's been a long week and we're pretty tired."</p>
<p>"I mean the fact that he thought I would date a guy like you is actually pretty hilarious."</p>
<p>"You know I have feelings, right? That hurts."</p>
<p>"Oh, shup up Harry like you could ever date me, moron."</p>
<p>"True enough."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry it's just that you two looked so close I assumed that you were together."</p>
<p>"We've been best friends for years. We know everything about each other he's basically my brother. I could never date him."</p>
<p>"Yeap. She's family" the other one said, putting his arm around her shoulders.</p>
<p>"I couldn't date such a clueless guy. He can't do anything without me."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" She had awakened Louis' curiosity.</p>
<p>"Just that sometimes he doesn't really know how to interact with people, so I often need to step in when he's talking to a customer."</p>
<p>"I don't need your sympathy Anna."</p>
<p>"It's not sympathy I don't want you to scare them away. But you didn't seem to have a problem with this customer."</p>
<p>"I know it's weird right. He's really nice so talking to him just feels like talking to someone I've known for years."</p>
<p>Louis felt that his face was turning red again.</p>
<p>"Anyway. I should get back to work. And so should you. We're running a serious business here." She said before walking away, not without winking at the boys.</p>
<p>After only a few steps, she stopped and turned.</p>
<p>"By the way Harry I need you to close tonight I have something to do before school starts."</p>
<p>"Doesn't start until next week."</p>
<p>"So what?" She said before walking away without turning back this time.</p>
<p>"Jesus, I hate when she does that" he muttered.</p>
<p>"So, you also go to university?"</p>
<p>"Yeah we both do that's why it was a blessing to find a place like this so close to campus and with such a cheap rent."</p>
<p>"Oh, so we go to the same university."</p>
<p>"Glad to hear that I'll be able to see you again."</p>
<p>"You'll probably be seeing a lot of me since I'm a coffee addict and that I live literally 3 buildings away. You'll be sick of me in no time."</p>
<p>"I doubt it" he said in a quiet voice.</p>
<p>Harry's cheeks slightly turned pink as he quickly looked away. Louis didn't seem to notice his strange behaviour; he had his own confused feelings to deal with. His heart wouldn't stop pounding for a reason he couldn't – or wouldn't – understand. His head was still turned when Louis noticed how perfectly done was his man bun. He wondered what his hair looked like. Was it short? Long? Straight or curly? He couldn't stop.</p>
<p>He was still staring when Harry faced him again making their eyes meet. For a few seconds - or minutes - they were lost in each other's gaze.</p>
<p>"You have amazing eyes" they said laughing the tension away.</p>
<p>Louis' eyes were of the purest blue you could possibly imagine. Harry was mesmerized by how the magnificent blue was mixed with slight bits of green that could only be seen when looked at closely enough.</p>
<p>Louis was also under the influence of this man's gaze. He was used to seeing blue eyes and had only rarely encountered someone with green ones. They probably looked suspicious just staring at each other, but he didn't care. The only thing he could think about was how addictive his eyes were. They looked like emeralds, circled by surprisingly long eyelashes. He wanted to drown himself into them. </p>
<p>But something bothered him. </p>
<p>For a split second, he thought he saw something dark in those sparkly eyes of his. He had already seen a darkness like this, but he couldn't recall where or when and that deeply troubled him.</p>
<p>A cough brought them back to reality.</p>
<p>"Sorry to break the moment, you low key looked like psychos by the way, but they need your help in the kitchen."</p>
<p>"I'll be right there Anna."</p>
<p>She nodded and went away.</p>
<p>"Sorry about that I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, but I just couldn't stop looking at them."</p>
<p>"Me neither"</p>
<p>The way they smiled at each other could have melted anyone's heart, even Simon Cowell's.</p>
<p>"I should go before she comes back" he said while standing up.</p>
<p>'And I maintain what I said, I won't get sick of seeing you." He winked at Louis and disappeared behind the counter, leaving a confused boy at the table.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey there </p>
<p>Hope you like the story so far it's starting to get more intense between these two but don't worry we're not going to rush things. </p>
<p>I have a little suprise for you in the next chapter. </p>
<p>See ya !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. They do piss me off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Little reunion...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days went by without any inconvenient. Louis made sure to call his mom once (or twice) a day and enjoy listening to his siblings’ drama since they had already started school before he even left home. That’s one thing Louis didn’t miss about school, the drama. He hated being the centre of attention, in that way, moving was the best thing that could have happened. In London, he was just another kid who had just arrived, not some damaged boy who had just lost his dad in a plane crash. He had liked being able to be whoever he wanted to be.</p><p>Of course, he never started the day without his morning coffee, and even though he could have easily made some himself, he went there every day. He enjoyed their coffee, the place, the people, Arianna, but most of all, he enjoyed seeing him.</p><p>Him. Him, with cute dimples, him, with his messy yet perfectly made bun, him with those freaking green eyes, him, with the adorable lisp he had after a long day (or night since he sometimes stayed up all night trying new recipes), him, with the way he rubbed his eyes like a kid after one of those long nights... Oh boy, Louis knew he shouldn’t have known that after only a week, but he paid attention to details or rather, he paid attention to him. He knew he fell, and he fell hard.</p><p>They quickly became close since they had the same interests. Louis was there on a sport scholarship. He had always loved playing soccer and turned out to be really good at it. Harry also got a scholarship thanks to his hard work and good grades. Turned out he had more than just the looks and the personality.</p><p> </p><p>Louis had wondered how two college students could have been able to deal with the responsibility that comes with the opening of a café and still have enough time to go to college. Turned out Arianna’s parents had a restaurant therefore they had all the knowledge and experience in this field and helped them take care of the place. Harry and Anna owned the place but her parents took care of most of the paper work.</p><p>He wouldn't have been capable of handling both school and a job, college was already enough work. Even before it actually started. Friday night, Louis still hadn't finished his summer break assignments. He had to stay up really late to finish a book and ended up sleeping all morning. </p><p>It was lunch time when he arrived at the café. He was greeted by the wonderful smile he had gotten use to see every day.</p><p>“Someone had a long night.”</p><p>“I have to say I’m surprised Louis, Harry’s usually the one to pull an all-nighter and you’re the one who gives him hell for it.”</p><p>“Alright, alright I get it stop it. The both of you.”</p><p>“No but seriously, what happened?”</p><p>“I hope you tried the recipe I gave you.”</p><p>“Not in a million years I’m a terrible cook and you know it. I had to finish this book that we were asked to work on, so I stay up late to finish it so that I would have the day off.”</p><p>“Smart boy.”</p><p>“Not nearly as smart as you Hazza.”</p><p>Louis’ face suddenly flushed as Harry looked at him in the eyes and smirked. That smirk could have killed many people including Louis if he wasn’t already dying of embarrassment.</p><p>“Sorry it came out of nowhere I didn’t mean to…”</p><p>“I love it. And I want you to keep using it.”</p><p>They looked at each other, forgetting once more the world around them.</p><p>“You’re still at work…Hazza”</p><p>“Shut up Anna, you’re not allowed to use it. It’s private property of Mister Louis William Tomlinson.”</p><p>“William?”</p><p>“I should have never showed you my ID, Harold Edward Styles.”</p><p>Louis immediately regretted using those words. Harry’s smirk vanished and the sadness came back to darken his - usually so bright - gaze.</p><p>“That’s not my name” he simply said before smiling again. But Louis felt this smile was a forced one and he knew he was right when he saw Arianna gently rub his back.</p><p>“Harry I’m…”</p><p>“Oh my God Louis I’m sorry I haven’t even asked you what you wanted. Would you like to order lunch? It’s a bit late for just coffee don’t you think?”</p><p>Louis was about to ask what was wrong, but Arianna’s interruption wasn’t just a polite question, it was a way to change the subject. He decided to stop before stepping into something that wasn't of his business, even though he wanted to dig deeper. </p><p>“I’d love to have lunch, I've never had it here.”</p><p>“Perfect! I’m sure you’re gonna love our avocado toasts…”</p><p>“God please no avocados argh”</p><p>“How could you not like avocados? What have they done to you? What’s wrong with avocados?” Arianna couldn’t believe her ears.</p><p>“Trendiest food of all time.”</p><p>“They really seem to have an effect on you.” He could tell Harry’s smile was genuine this time.</p><p>"They do piss me off, avocados.”</p><p>“They do ruin a lot of great sandwiches, don’t they?”</p><p>“Then why do you use them?”</p><p>“Good sales. As you said…”</p><p>“Trendiest food of al times.”</p><p>All three of them were laughing when the door opened, and a very loud man came in.</p><p>“Hey, Harry long time no see. God I’m dying to eat one of your famous avocado toasts”</p><p>All three of them laughed even harder without even looking at the stranger who looked confused as he approched the group.</p><p>“What happened? What did I say?”</p><p>After a couple of minutes, they managed to get it together and turned towards the door. The man wasn’t alone anymore as another man stood by his side. </p><p>One of them started walking towards the counter while the other simply stood there as if he had seen a ghost. Harry looked at them strangely and noticed that they were staring at Louis, who had the exact same expression on his face. Surprise, shock, but also a bit of sadness. </p><p>Before he could say a world the two men rushed and hugged Louis who looked even smaller in their arms.</p><p>“TOMMO!” was the only thing the boys said before tightening their embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello eveyone, </p><p>I hope you're all doing okay. </p><p>I was supposed to upload the next chapter Friday but with everything that's happening in the fandom on Twitter and just everything that's happening at the moment I've decided not to post this week. <br/>I pray for those who have passed. <br/>If you need to talk to someone, know that I am always here for you if you don't have anyone else to talk to. <br/>Leave a message and I'll give you my twitter acc so that we can talk. </p><p>I'm sorry I hope you understand my choice, <br/>Love from N.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Old friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here comes the reunion</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone ! <br/>Hope you're all doing well.</p><p>I haven't posted the past week because I felt like it wasn't right to pretend like nothing was happening. <br/>Thank you to everyone out there protesting and everyone donating, sharing and signing petitions. <br/>Black lives matter, no one should ever fear for their life because of the colour of their skin, racism is the worst pandemic, please don't it spread even more. <br/>Here's a very useful link : https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/</p><p>Thanks for reading my story hope you like this new chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh my God Louis is that really you? I can't believe I'm actually holding you!" Liam was the first one to talk after he realized he wasn't dreaming (Niall may have had to punch his arm to shake him up).</p><p>"It's me. I'm here Payno, Nialler. I'm so fookin' happy to see you lads. I'm so sorry for..."</p><p>"Don't even start." It was Niall's turn to speak.</p><p>"We know what you've been through and we knew that we wouldn't be seeing each other as often..." Niall couldn't finish his sentence, not as often actually meant not seeing each other in four years.</p><p>"But we never lost hope" he finished after a pause.</p><p>"Plus, it's not like we totally lost touch. But why didn't you tell us you were coming back in Manchester?"</p><p>"I- "Louis couldn't help but look down and stare at the wooden floor.</p><p>"I was scared."</p><p>"Scared? Of what? Of us?" The boys had a confused look on their face, why on earth would he be scared of them?</p><p>"No idiot..." he answered in a chuckle.</p><p>"I was scared that you wouldn't want to see me. I was ashamed of myself for not coming back to see you, I couldn't just come back here like nothing had ever happened and ask to be your friend again."</p><p>Before Niall could open his mouth, Liam was already holding Louis by the shoulders, like a dad ready to scold his kid.</p><p>"Again? The hell are you talking about Louis? You never stopped being our best friend. We love you, ever have, for ever will. Don't you even dare think that we could have forgotten about you even if you hadn't kept in touch. We don't blame you for anything. We really don't. We knew you needed time with your family, and we respected that. Don't come here and talk about how we would blame you."</p><p>Tears started racing down Louis' cheeks as he jumped to hug Liam. Niall immediately joined the hug.</p><p>"Yeah, just like he said."</p><p>When this embrace of tears and laughter stopped, everyone in the café was staring at this moment that was overflowing the place with love. Girls had tears in their eyes and boys pretended to look away in order to keep a straight face.</p><p>"Well well, that sure was an entertaining scene." Arianna walked towards the boys and hugged them both.</p><p>"We didn't know you two knew our new favourite customer."</p><p>"We sure do. This is Louis. You know our childhood friend we always talk to you about. Come on Harry you gotta remember."</p><p>"I do. I just didn't really make the connexion before."</p><p>"I mean Louis is a fairly common name." Louis said coming closer to Harry.</p><p>"So, what can I get for you boys, except for avocado toasts obviously."</p><p>"What? That's it? You're not even gonna give us a hug after not seeing us for an entire month? Come here boy."</p><p>Niall went to hug Harry, but he took a step back.</p><p>"Still not a hugger apparently?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Louis felt the tension building up.</p><p>"So, you're all friends, right?"</p><p>Arianna silently thanked Louis for changing the subject. </p><p>"Yeah we are. Harry Zayn and I met these boys when we started high school and we've been inseparable since then. Although we're still missing one member right now, it's a shame you haven't run into him yet... I'm sure you'll like him as well."</p><p>"Zayn?"</p><p>"He's also one of our friends..."</p><p>"Not to break your little reminiscence but I am actually hungry. Could we move this conversation to a table? With food."</p><p>"I am really hungry as well."</p><p>"You do have the biggest appetite I have ever seen Louis that still hasn't change."</p><p>"Shut up Liam."</p><p>They all sat down except for Anna who took their orders.</p><p>"I'll just have the usual please Annie."</p><p>"Same for me love."</p><p>"What's your usual? Maybe I'll have that."</p><p>"No who won't" Harry answered before them.</p><p>"It's basically avocados wuth a side of avocados."</p><p>"Fookin avocados. Payno you really didn't change mate."</p><p>"I love avocados."</p><p>"I love potatoes."</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes at his friends and turned towards Arianna.</p><p>"What do you recommend?"</p><p>"I mean most of our sandwiches have avocados in them, even though it annoys my business partner, sorry Louis but I can ask them to make you a special one."</p><p>"He can have the tuna one. There are no avocados in this one."</p><p>"What do you mean? Of course there are some in."</p><p>"Not today. I told them to not put any in today."</p><p>"Why the hell... Oh wait...Is it because you knew he was going to come and have lunch here?"</p><p>Louis could have sworn that he saw his cheeks flush for a brief moment.</p><p>"So what? I couldn't just let a customer starve, could I?"</p><p>"Damn Louis you really made an impression on our dear mister Styles, didn't you? He always was really thoughtful towards us but he never changed his menu to fit our taste."</p><p>"You boys literally eat everything I make."</p><p>"True enough. But that's because you're the best cook we know." Niall admitted.</p><p>"What about you Harry? Want to eat something?"</p><p>"Not thanks I'll have something later."</p><p>"I didn't see you eat breakfast this morning  I thought you might be hungry are you sure you don't want something?"</p><p>"Anna, I said later."</p><p>She didn't say anything and just went to give the orders to the kitchen.</p><p>"You two okay? Is she finally tired of living with you?" Liam asked.</p><p>"We're fine."</p><p>"You two are living together?"</p><p>That was one piece of information that wasn't mentioned in the conversations they had have this past week.</p><p>"Yeah. There's an apartment above the café. And since we run the place together, we decided it would be a good idea to live together."</p><p>That thought seemed to bother Louis. Despite him knowing they were like siblings; he couldn't wrap his head around the idea of them living together. He felt somehow... jealous.</p><p>"So, Louis..." Liam once again interrupted his thoughts and thank goodness he did. One second more and Louis would have started imagining things he shouldn't have.</p><p>"I still can't believe you're actually here. We've missed you so much. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you standing there."</p><p>"I missed you too boys."</p><p>"If any of you start crying again, I'll kick you out of my café."</p><p>They laughed and kept on catching up. Telling each others the stories that couldn't have been said over the phone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Last member</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Guess who decided to show up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sorry to interrupt your little stories." Arianna arrived with their plates perfectly steady on her arms.</p>
<p>"That looks delicious as usual" Louis said.</p>
<p>"I missed eating here. We've been on the road for so long I almost forgot how good this place smells." This time the compliment came from Niall whose mouth was watering so much it almost overflowed all over the table.</p>
<p>He and Liam had been travelling through Europe during the summer break. They had started with Ireland; Niall hadn't seen his grandparents in a while, and he was dying to see them and to go back to this beautiful country that he liked to call home, even though he had spent most of his life in England. Then France, Bordeaux more specifically. They had decided to go to this city for the beauty of the castles, the landscape, the parks, and the garden that gave the city a really beautiful...</p>
<p>"You went there for the wine, didn't you?"</p>
<p>Harry may have met them only a few years ago but he knew them like they had spent their lives together. They couldn't fool him. Especially not when it came to anything party or alcohol related. Everyone knew these two liked to have fun. And most of the time they were trying to drag Harry along with them. And most of the time, he refused.</p>
<p>"Pretty much yeah."</p>
<p>Their shoulders bounced as laughters filled the room.</p>
<p>The café being pretty calm that day Arianna decided to join the boys for lunch. She talked  about her summer building up the business with Harry and how cohabitation had been going so far. They hadn't had any major trouble living together. Most of the time they adored each other. But they knew each other too well and couldn't lie to each other which sometimes lead to them needing space. </p>
<p>One time, Arianna noticed Harry was overwhelmed and forgot to eat. At first she just thought he had skipped one or two meals. But she knew it was more than that when he almost collapsed. Turned out he hadn't eaten anything in three days and didn't even notice. Or more like he didn't want to notice. She hadn't talked about the incident since it happened but she made sure he didn't skip one too many meals. </p>
<p>That's how close they were. They trusted each other and tried to talk about everything instead of just being intrusive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Halfway through lunch, Harry kept looking at Arianna. He didn't stare but, he was one of those who always paid attention to details.</p>
<p>"What's wrong? Why are you on your phone so much?"</p>
<p>"Sorry what?"</p>
<p>"Your phone. You're not usually checking it every minute."</p>
<p>"Nothing. Everything's fine."</p>
<p>"Anna. You can't lie to me." His voice suddenly became deeper and raspier. Making everyone around the table stop what they were doing, as if they knew that something was about to happen.</p>
<p>Anna was fidgeting on her sit. Her gaze kept going from Harry to the door to the rest of the café, to see if anyone needed help, unfortunately for her, it was still a slow day. She finally had to give in.</p>
<p>"You have to promise not to get angry. I only did it because..."</p>
<p>Before she could finish her sentence, a man walked into the restaurant. Louis was immediately captivated by how handsome he looked. His dark hair and his tattoos gave him that bad boy vibe that seemed to attract every woman – and man for that matter. Even his clothes amplified his aura, as simple as they could be. His skinny legs were covered by tight black pants, his white shirt and leather jacket only revealed bits of his tattoos. He had shades on, but immediately took them off when his head turned towards them.</p>
<p>Two people at the table jumped out of their sit to welcome the newcomer. Zayn, that was the name they were shouting, that was the missing friend.</p>
<p>However, two other stayed still next to Louis. He was shocked when he faced Harry. He had never seen him this angry before, actually, he had never seen him angry at all. The way he was looking at Arianna made him shiver. Arianna's eyes were locked on the boys. She didn't want to meet his eyes.</p>
<p>Harry was about to talk when she stood up and went go hug Zayn. Louis saw her whispering something to him just before his eyes met Harry's. They all came back to the table. Liam and Niall had a big goofy smile on their faces.</p>
<p>"Louis this is Zayn. Zayn this is Louis." Niall was the one to introduce them.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you."</p>
<p>"So, you're the famous Louis. These two always talk about you I feel like I already know you in a way."</p>
<p>"That's exactly how Harry felt as well." Arianna, although she remained flustered and kept avoiding Harry's death stare, thought it was good to let everyone know this piece of information. </p>
<p>"What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>These words had been spoken in a cold and brittle tone. Once again, the mood changed. Heads turned.</p>
<p>"Here we go again..." Liam sounded exasperated.</p>
<p>"Annie told me the boys came back, so I wanted to see them. Am I not allowed?"</p>
<p>"And that's the only reason? What's that in your hand?"</p>
<p>Louis had yet to notice the paper bag the man was holding in his left hand.</p>
<p>"Chinese food. I wanted to get you some tacos, but I was closer to this one plus they aren't as good as..."</p>
<p>"I never asked you to buy me food. I don't need to be fed. But you guys are free to enjoy your meals."</p>
<p>Harry was about to walk away when Zayn grabbed him arm and pulled him into a hug.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. We shouldn't have tricked you like this. But you can't skip meals and you know it."</p>
<p>Harry didn't push him away, in the contrary, he accepted his embrace and, in a whisper, apologized to both him and Arianna.</p>
<p>"I thought you didn't like being touched."</p>
<p>It was too late that Louis realized he had said these words out loud.</p>
<p>"More like he doesn't like to be touched by anyone but Zayn..." Liam started.</p>
<p>"Or Arianna." Niall finished.</p>
<p>"Oh shit sorry I didn't mean to..."</p>
<p>"It's okay Louis don't worry. It's just that... I've known them for a while, and it's just to the same with them as it is with everyone else. Don't take it personally."</p>
<p>"You get used to it at some point. Well except if you're like Niall."</p>
<p>"I'm a hugger. I like to hug."</p>
<p>The mood had lightened a bit. Zayn grabbed a chair and sat between Louis and Harry.</p>
<p>"Here's your food babe now eat before Arianna really gets mad."</p>
<p>No one else but him looked to be intrigued by this nickname. Were they together?</p>
<p>Thankfully Anna talked before he could say something stupid again.</p>
<p>"Do you want something to eat Z?"</p>
<p>"No thanks babe, I was actually finishing my lunch when you texted so I'm all good. You however need to eat." He said that as he pulled out food from the bag.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you drove all the way across town to bring me this you're an idiot."</p>
<p>"Shut up and eat."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Little family time</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey loves<br/>Sorry I'm late I have exams and I couldn't really update and when I was about to I realized I had broken my computer so yeah this has been a shitty week<br/>Anyway this chapter is a bit of a filler if I'm being totally honest sorry if this seems like a long story but I don't want to rush their story but the interesting part is right around the corner so please bear with me.<br/>Thanks for reading I really appreciate it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis obviously knew they were all going to the same university, but he didn’t expect to see his friends that much. They would often run into each other even though they all had different classes except for Harry and Zayn who were both in business. </p><p>They had lunch together, met outside when Zayn needed a smoke, but mostly they saw each other the most at the A&amp;H café (they had finally decided of an official name for it). </p><p>Louis enjoyed having his friends back. He had missed them more than he realized. He had missed their laughs their weird sense of humour, but mostly their unwavering support. They would almost always come to see Louis’ game and scream as loud as humanly possible. Even the other three came. </p><p>He never felt alone. He didn’t miss home too much because he had found a second family. The one he had lost along with his father a few years ago. </p><p>That thought made his heart ache. Even though years had passed, the memories were still vivid. The memories of his mom sobbing in the bathroom. His sisters’ screams when they had a nightmare. His own grief was nothing compared to the pain he felt when he thought his family was about to burst into pieces. </p><p>That’s the reason why Louis hadn’t been to Manchester sooner. He couldn’t leave them. He had to be there for his family. Despite that decision hurting him, he never once regretted it. Looking at it now, he knew for sure moving was the right thing to do. </p><p>Fate had made him reunite with his second family. Now both of them were happy and in a good place. That’s all that mattered. </p><p>Speaking about family, Louis had met Arianna’s parents when they came to check how everything was going in the café. They were really nice people and were instantly friendly towards him. </p><p>He noticed the way she looked at them, her eyes were full of admiration for her parents, everybody could tell that she was proud to be their daughter. However, Louis couldn’t help but notice…</p><p>“The answer is yes” the voice he knew so well pulled him out of his thoughts. </p><p>“What do you mean Haz?”</p><p>“She isn’t their biological daughter.”</p><p>“Hey boys what are you talking about?” The deeper voice came from the tall man who approached them. </p><p>“You, and about how Anna isn’t biologically yours.”</p><p>“Harry!” Louis couldn’t believe how bluntly those words had come out of his mouth.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it young man, we’ve known Harry long enough to know he isn’t really the subtle type.”</p><p>“I’m very subtle old man. And it’s not like I was lying or like someone would actually wonder how you and your wife could have created a daughter this physically different from you if you know what I mean….”</p><p>“Hey dad, what are you doing here?”</p><p>Zayn came into the café and walked towards them. </p><p>“Is mom also here?”</p><p>“I’m here love.”</p><p>Louis was so confused he almost didn’t notice that Harry was ready to die of laughter. </p><p>“Oh my god Lou I swear you should see the face you’re making right now.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I’m just a bit lost… I guess.”</p><p>“You didn’t tell him anything about this Harry, did you?” Arianna had joined them along with her mom. </p><p>He just shook his head. </p><p>“Long story short, Harry introduced me and Zayn a few years back and the three of us became inseparable, we…”</p><p>She stopped for a second and gave a quick look at Harry. Louis could see that he was hiding his discomfort, once again. </p><p>“I was in a youth centre, a centre for troubled kids basically. Most of us were orphans or had shitty parents and couldn’t be put back into the foster system. So we just ended up there. As we were about to start high school I was told I couldn’t attend because I was too much of a responsibility since I was a kid with a history and no legal guardians. And that’s when these amazing people stepped in.”</p><p>“We couldn’t let this strong and brave young lady get her life ruined because she ended up in the wrong family. So, we decided to adopt her and to give her all she needed in order to make her life fair again. She deserved to have the same opportunities as everyone else.”</p><p>“I love you both so much.”</p><p>“We love you too.”</p><p>“And I gained another sister in the process.”</p><p>“But Zayn why don’t you also work here? You also study business.”</p><p>“I wasn’t ready for the responsibility that’s all. Ariana has the shoulders and Harry has the brain and I felt like I would just slow them down because I couldn’t spend most of my weekends doing this. But I will eventually join them, as soon as my grades go up.”</p><p>“We won’t change the name for you. We can wait for you, but the name shall stay the same. Me and Anna worked very hard to find that name.”</p><p>“No, you didn’t.” </p><p>The two missing members of the band had finally joined them. </p><p>“We gave you that name because you two couldn’t figure out a name for this place even though you opened more than two month ago.”</p><p>“Why did you have to ruin the moment Liam. Thanks for that.”</p><p>Liam and Niall politely greeted Yaser and Trisha. They were also familiar with the parents but clearly not as much as Harry. </p><p>Louis really wanted to know more about Harry’s past, but he didn’t want to push him to the edge. He had notice that the group purposely avoided a lot of topic, but especially anything related to his past. </p><p>Something must had happened, something bad. And eventually he would find out, but not right now, not until he was ready to speak his truth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also I apologize for any mistake I was in a bit of a rush and didn't have time to check for any possible mistakes. <br/>Please let me know what you think and what are your guesses for the rest of the story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Wanna see a movie ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Would you like to go to see a movie?”</p>
<p>That question came so out of the blue that Louis almost choked on his coffee.</p>
<p>“Sorry, what?”</p>
<p>His voice almost echoed in the empty café. As usual when it was an early morning customer just went in get their order and get out. Only Louis would sit down, waiting for his friends to get ready.</p>
<p>“I asked if you wanted to go see a movie.”</p>
<p>“With you? Like you and me? Like a date?”</p>
<p>“That’s the plan yes.”</p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>The silence lasted a bit too long which almost made the situation really uncomfortable for the both of them.</p>
<p>“Sorry if I misread the situation… I thought I felt that something was going on between us, and I thought I would ask you out. But if I was wrong, I’m sorry… please don’t hate me I won’t think of you that way… we can still remain friends right…”</p>
<p>“Just shut up Hazza please calm down.” He put his hands on Harry’s. Putting two fingers on the side on his chin, he turned his head so that their eyes would meet.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“I’m just surprised you made the first move… Arianna said that I should do it because you’re too much of a…”</p>
<p>“I’m going to kill her.”</p>
<p>Louis sighed in a smile.</p>
<p>“I’m truly happy you asked. So, the answer is yes, obviously yes I'd love to go see a movie with you.”</p>
<p>Harry put his other hand on Louis’ and softly drew circles with the tip on his finger. Each new motion gave him goosebumps. Harry bit his lower lip, making Louis wish he was the one going it instead.</p>
<p>“You have no idea how happy I am right now” he whispered.</p>
<p>They were getting closer to each other.</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure I do…”</p>
<p>And closer…</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you finally had the guts to ask him. You two have been giving me married couple vibes for that past few weeks and you actually never talked about each other in that way. I was about to kidnap you and force you on a date.”</p>
<p>They both looked happy and embarrassed. But mostly excited for their upcoming date.</p>
<p>“By the way Harry I will be home late tonight.”</p>
<p>“Again?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but I have this group assignment that I really need to finish. But I can tell them to meet me here if you’d like.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s fine don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try to come home as early as possible I promise.”</p>
<p>She squeezed his shoulder and left.</p>
<p>Louis thought that was weird. Why would he be so bothered if she came home late? Or even if she didn’t come home at all. She’s a grown-up woman she can do whatever she wants. Even her behaviour was odd. Louis noticed that she always behaved differently when talking with or about Harry, like a concerned parent would. Like his mom would talk to him. That’s part of the reason why Louis didn’t feel jealous of their relationship anymore. Because he didn’t feel any romantic or sexual tension between them.</p>
<p>Harry probably saw that Louis’ mind was elsewhere.</p>
<p>“I just don’t like to be at home alone. I don’t like it when it’s all silent.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, what?”</p>
<p>“The reason why she said she would try to come home early. It’s because silence makes me uncomfortable and I don’t like it. It’s childish.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not. Silence is overrated. Some find it comfortable; some hate it. I don’t mind it, but I get why it could feel distressing.”</p>
<p>“no you don’t…” Harry whispered in a sigh.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, sorry. Anyway, do you want another cup of tea?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m good. By the way what are we going to see? And when are we going?”</p>
<p>“For the what I don’t know we’ll see what they’re showing as for the when what about tomorrow night? Is that okay?”</p>
<p>“Sure thing. We can meet here right?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely. I have to go back to work now.”</p>
<p>“Can’t wait to be there.”</p>
<p>“Same here.” Harry gave him one of those smiles that only he had the secret, put his hand on his before standing up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I know I'm really late but since I broke my computer I couldn't do anything that's why it took me all this time to upload this chapter. <br/>Thank you for reading<br/>I really can't wait for you to read the next one &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>